


Of Cats And Cuddle Parties

by singingquietly (wintercrystal)



Category: Glee
Genre: Animals, Cat, Klaine, M/M, Pets, domestic klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/singingquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a cat that absolutely hates Kurt, but that changes when he comes home after a terrible day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats And Cuddle Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not feeling that good today, so I tried to write this and now Kurt is sad too, but luckily for him he has some fluffy therapy.

“Ouch!”

“Meow.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.” Kurt narrowed his eyes at his cat that just hissed back.

Blaine had wanted a pet for the longest time, so when Kurt saw this beauty up for adoption on his way home a week ago, he jumped at the opportunity. Needless to say, Blaine was extremely delighted and tackled him in a hug before scooping her up and naming her Barrie. What Kurt didn’t expect was for Barrie to be strangely protective of Blaine, and hate him so much.

So when Kurt woke up that day to see Barrie sitting on Blaine’s side of the bed glaring at him, he knew that it was going to be a horrible day. And it really was. He realised that he had a terrible sore throat and a pounding headache when he sat up. Blaine had left for his classes already, and apparently he used up all the hot water. Then he was walking down the stairs at NYADA he missed a step and tumbled down the remaining steps and was pretty sure that he’d twisted his ankle. Which meant that he was going to have to tell his dance instructor that he would have to miss his dance midterm.

It was not his day.

When he finally reached home and closed the door before him, he let out a huge sigh and hobbled over to the bedroom, ignoring Barrie lying on the couch and wincing when another wave of pain shot through his bandaged ankle.

Blaine had messaged him when he was on his way home that he was going grocery shopping so he’d be back slightly later, and he had the house to himself. Oh yes, and Barrie.

He didn’t know when the tears started to fall, but when they did, they didn’t stop. A wrecked sob left him as he crumpled onto the floor, ankle screaming at him in protest, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Mrraw?”

“I’ll feed you later, dammit Barrie.” Kurt said harshly,

“Maow.”

…

“Mew?”

…

“MAOW!”

“What!” He whipped his head around and yelled, glaring at the cat sitting in front of him, “do you want to make my day even worse?”

Barrie just looked at him, nose twitching a little before she padded forward slowly, putting a paw on his calf. “ _What_  is is, Barrie.”

Kurt crossed his legs and Barrie hopped onto his lap, standing on her hind legs and balancing herself by putting her front paws on his chest. “Meow.”

Is she being serious? Ever since he got her, she had been nothing but mean to him, batting his hand away when he wanted to pet her, hissing when he got too close to Blaine, she even bit him once when he wanted to shoo her off their bed. But here Barrie was, peering at him though her big green eyes and rubbing her face against his cheek.

“Is this some trick?” He managed to chuckle out, and Barrie gave him a look again, licking away one of his tears. “I thought you hated me.”

“Meow.”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Another smile. Kurt reached forward and scratched lightly at where her tail met her back, earning a satisfied purr in response.

“So does this mean that we’re friends?”

A lick to his face. “I guess we are.”

Moments later, the front door swung open and Blaine’s voice rang out, “Kurt, Barrie, I’m home!”

“Kurt?” The sound of the door closing. “Why is your bag on the floor?” The sound of plastic crinkling and then footsteps towards their door.

“I’m in here.” He tried to say, but came out squeakily, throat still hurting despite the lozenges he took earlier.

“Kurt? Honey what’s wrong?” Blaine immediately rushed over, kneeling next to him. But when he tried to place a hand on his cheek, Barrie growled and hissed at him.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s just Blaine. It’s alright.” Kurt cooed, patting again at her soft fur, earning more satisfied purrs.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked worriedly, staying as close as he could when Barrie was glaring at him, tail swishing dangerously.

“Yeah.” He croaked, “just a… just a really bad day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kurt shook his head tiredly, leaning towards his husband.

“Well then let’s have a little cuddle party.” Blaine suggested, risking the chance of Barrie scratching his face off and leaning down to kiss Kurt’s forehead.

“Sound good to you Barrie?” He asked, reaching down to rub her ears.

“Meow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on tumblr:  
> singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/112605497961/of-cats-and-cuddle-parties


End file.
